


I Want You, Rise Kujikawa

by Nightwoofking



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Male Naoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwoofking/pseuds/Nightwoofking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise has started a game of teasing Naoto, wanting to make him want her just as badly as she wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You, Rise Kujikawa

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are 18 in this.  
> Also I tried a different style of writing, I'm not sure if it's very noticeable but I hope you enjoy it  
> I also don't know how I came up with this

She had known the effect she had on him. She must have. People didn’t normally give him lingering touches, fiery stares, and heated whispers. His body heated up at just the memories of the idol. Her flowing brown locks that tickled his skin, honey colored eyes and captivated him, and strawberry tinged lips that he experienced first hand. He looked at the text from her, inviting him to a party being thrown that night. His heart started racing at the promises the simple message held for him.

It had started just weeks ago, when the idol seemed to take interest in the quiet detective. She had said to him, “I want you Naoto.” He hadn’t understood what she meant entirely, but he knew he had feelings for her. So he further inquired what she expected out of her offer. Her roguish smile should have tipped him off sooner, but he was too entranced by her eyes. They had kept his attention pinned and they seemed to only see him for a moment. “You’re going to want me even more than I want you.”

Again he hadn’t fully grasped what was her intent. But her hand pressing against his front and lips that brushed against ear kept him from asking any more questions. Her hand slid down his chest to his waist, she hooked her fingers into one of his belt loops and pulled their bodies flush. “Once that happens, I’ll let you have me. But for now, you’ll have to deal with my teasing.” She explained in a breathy voice and his mind felt foggy. Her other hand pet the back of his neck and her voice continued to bend him to her will.

“Think you can handle that?” Without thinking, he nodded. Willing to do anything she asked in that moment. She seemed happy with his response, as she smiled against his cheek. She gave him a small peck on the cheek before pulling away. He watched her as she began to walk in the opposite direction, a sway in her hips that he wasn’t sure she always had. Maybe he hadn’t been looking hard enough. She turned to look over her shoulder for a moment and smiled sweetly, almost innocently at him. “I’ll see you later Naoto.” She purred and resumed her strut.

The next time something like that happened was at the tofu shop. He had came to get some ingredients for his dinner and saw her. She was at the register and looked at him thinking he was a normal customer. He watched in fascination as her expression changed from that of professional to that of a vixen. Naoto almost considered leaving, not wanting to lose his cool like before. But a sharp feeling in his chest told him to stay, to approach her. He approached her with an almost confident stride, hoping he’d feel how he appeared.

Rise caught on immediately, and smirked at his demeanor. “Hey Naoto, how can I help you?” She asked teasingly and he listed off what he needed. “Of course. Oh but I need to get your silken tofu from the back.” She left from behind the counter and began to walk towards the back room in the shop. “Come with me.” She said suddenly and he knew what she was planning. Her voice seemed to capture him and brought him after her. She shut the door after he entered and circled around him in an almost predatory fashion.

She stopped behind him and murmured lowly, he had to listen carefully to be able to hear. “Have you thought about what I said?” He shuddered at her voice. It’s undertone made it clear that she knew that he had, that she had stayed on his mind all this time. “Yes.” He admitted and she seemed pleased with his answer. “What did you think about?” She spread her fingers over his shoulders and smoothed over the fabric of his shirt. Warmth spread over his skin at her touch, and he tried to gather his thoughts to respond.

“I thought about what you had planned, I thought about what we would do.” He thought that was the best way to put it and shivered as she played with some of his hair. “What do you want to do?” She questioned furthers and he shrugged lightly, “I don’t know.” Her fingers tightened on his shoulders and she spun him around. “Kiss me.” She ordered and he hesitated. But only for a moment. And then he was pressed firmly against her, mouths connected. She was the one in control of the kiss. It was firm and slow, their lips slid over one another and he was getting lost in her.

The sweet taste of strawberries filled his mouth and he craved more. She seemed to know since she pulled away from the kiss, leaving him wanting. Her hand cupped his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. Just the simple movement captivated all of his attention at the swipe of skin. “I like you.” She said simply and gave him a peck. Somehow his words came easily, “I like you too.” This time her smile was happy, sweet and she kissed him again. This time longer than before. And his head was swimming.

They had started dating that day. And it made him happy just thinking about it. But it also made him frustrated that she kept the game going. Even on their dates she would get him flustered and make his body feel hot. Some days they were just fine being in each other's presence and being silly together. Other days had him gasping for air as she teased him relentlessly. She would leave him craving more of her as each time they went a bit further. Only for her to pull back with a self satisfied smile on her face. 

Rise did it on purpose. That much was obvious. She had said so in the very beginning. And the phrase always ran through his mind whenever he felt a desire build in him. “You’re going to want me even more than I want you.” It made him wonder how much she wanted him. The very thought caused goosebumps to raise on his skin and for him to shiver in delight. He was actually enjoying this, even when he was teased to his wits end. But he wouldn’t put a stop to it, he wanted her. And to his great pleasure, so did she.

Today he brought her to a diner that he thought she’d like. They held hands as they walked to and into the restaurant. She happily approved as they sat in a booth, they sat on one side together. Not that Naoto minded. The two of them talked in the calm atmosphere of the diner. Naoto was in the middle of telling Rise about something that had happened during class, when he felt a hand creep up on his thigh. He gave her a look of exasperation. He didn’t know what she was planning, but her wandering hand made it much more obvious.

“Want me to stop?” She whispered and paused her hand. Naoto considered for a moment on what he wanted. He felt the familiar warmth spread through his body as he pictured what she was going to do. “You can continue.” His voice was quiet and close to her ear so only she would hear. With that she smirked and proceeded to splay her fingers across his thigh. Giving a firm squeeze, she slid her palm up and down his leg. She rose up her hand onto her fingertips and walked them along his inner thigh.

Naoto bit his lip as he let himself be toyed with by the idol. Her touches were small and simple, but his attention starved body was eager for them. He jumped when her hand wandered close to his hardening length. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if going further would be too fast for them. But the thought left his mind as she smiled mischievously. He pressed his hand to his mouth to keep from making noises as she ran a finger up and down the front of his slacks. Rise watched him squirm and kissed his cheek sweetly.

As her hand continued to move, he felt like he wanted more. His face was hot and he panted against his hand as Rise giggled. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he gripped onto her waist. He repressed a groan as she increased the pressure. It was like a sweet torture as he was feeling his skin tingle and his breath hitch. The torture came from when she pulled her hand away and left him with the deep craving. He tightened his jaw in frustration as Rise kissed him and had that same smug smile. He was tempted to ask for more, he knew she wouldn’t. Not yet.

That led to the day of the party, and he knew she was more than likely to tease him. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he felt excited for what she had planned. He agreed to go and they were to meet at the party. And so that’s why he was in a crowd of dancing teens as he looked around the house. His eyes scanned his surroundings and he tried to find his girlfriend. Luckily, he didn’t need to look very hard. The idol wrapped arms around his waist from behind and she pressed against him.

“You’re late.” She teased and he smiled softly as he turned to look at her. “The term is fashionably late.” Her smile was bright and he turned around to fully face her. Her hands moved from his waist to wrap around his neck. “Wanna dance with me?” Rise asked over the loud music and he nodded. The idol started moving her hips to the rhythm of the song, with their bodies close. Naoto held onto her swaying hips as he tried to move in time as well, but he was much more focused on her than he was dancing. 

She watched him struggle for a bit before she mouthed a word at him, ‘watch’ and she smirked. Watch he did as she separated their bodies to give herself enough room and her real dancing started. All his attention was focused on her as she raised her arms above her head and she rolled her body against his. The thumping bass was barely anything as all he could hear was her murmuring the lyrics of the song. Her eyes were half lidded as she moved with the music, pressing herself against him and encouraging him to move as well.

Her lips were brushing over his as he leaned in close and she continued to whisper the song. He felt the heat again, the burning desire he had for Rise. But this time, it felt like so much more. It wasn’t a warmth that was spreading throughout his body. It was engulfing him and lifting his veins on fire. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled them flush together. His eyes were locked onto hers and he said, “Come with me.” She nodded with a knowing smile on her face and he led them through the house with interlocked hands.

They went into a random empty room and he pinned her against the door. He watched her face as he spoke, “I want you Rise.” Her eyes were hazy as she stared at him, her smile was satisfied and her voice was smooth as she spoke. “Then take me.” There was no hesitation on his part as he picked her up by her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed was rough and aggressive as Naoto gave into the feeling Rise had set out to make him experience. As he buried his face in her shoulder, in between her moans he could hear her say, “Now you know how I felt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! Please comment what you thought about it, I'd love to hear what you guys think


End file.
